The Arrow Drabbles
by CocoLime
Summary: NOW PLAYING: THE ARROW DRABBLES! Pieces and parts of the Darren Shan universe's most neglected Prince - Arrow! Drama, comedy, those sweet little moments that just make you go "aaww", whatever you want but give it time ! Part one up! click to read!


Whoo, first post since forever!! Well, this is my part of a series of drabbles (well, we only have 2 planned, but who knows?) written between me and my friend AnyatheRhymer (go check out her stories when you're done!)!!

This was ready months ago, but I've just finished the report of the century and only now have time to post, so (bows sorry...), yeah. Yeah. XD Read, enjoy, and ...laugh. This was really fun to write.

Oh, and we don't own DSS. (...if I did...evil grin)

* * *

**Part One - I Am Arrow**

It was raining. A dying vampaneze lay sprawled in the dirt of the forest clearing, gurgling oaths in pain-filled delirium. His victorious challenger was slumped against a nearby tree, panting for breath. Sweat, blood and rain trailed down his face, coloring his matted brown hair at his neck, trickling into his open mouth, soaking into his skin and clothing.

Before him, his assistant fussed over the gaping slash stamped across his chest. It had been the vampaneze's style, taking maximum advantage of his sword's long-range capabilities, then closing in with a strong, straightforward blow. Easy to predict, but difficult to escape with the vampaneze's quick, cat-like movements. He'd been a skilled warrior.

Skilled enough to have the confidence to step up to Frederick Audet's call for a duel between the two clans of the blooded night, disable the vampire's left leg and rend open his torso. And yet, he'd fallen.

"Master_rrr_!" the assistant cried in a rather ridiculous Spanish accent that ruined the heartbreak and melodrama of the moment. He swept hair out of the vampire's face. The shaggy mop his master owned had always been the envy of the bald young vampire, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. "How ar_rre_ you?"

"What—what kind of stupid question is that?" Blood cascaded from his lips as he spoke, further reddening the pool of water around him.

There was a pool surrounding the assistant too; a questionable yellow-green color, a possible result of the fear he'd experienced while watching the epic battle. Codes of honor had prevented him from stopping the two.

"You know, Andreo," Audet said suddenly, surprisingly clear. "I'm going to die." And the tone of his voice, as well as his facial expression, implied no concern at all over the matter, as if all that was wrong with the night was the fact that it was raining.

This only served to bring the poor assistant Andreo to tears.

"Don't say that," he sobbed dramatically, abandoning his fruitless attempts at first aid. In essence increasing the already very large chance that Frederick Audet, true to his word, was going to Paradise. Or elsewhere.

"Why not? You and I both know it's true. Amara," he cocked his head at their slain brother of the night. "Isn't weak enough to leave me alive with an open blow like that."

"B-But master-r-ruh…..."Andreo, now reduced to weeping uncontrollably, blubbered through his rolled-rr inflection.

"Shut up, kid, and quit your sniveling." Andreo looked up, eyes watering with a helplessness redolent of tearful, sweet, and beautiful damsels in distress.

But this damsel in distress was no damsel, and was neither sweet nor beautiful. Rather, he was a blood-sucking creature of the night with a lisp that compared him to a broken wood-chipper, a stomach-churningly ugly face, and a bald head that shone like a beacon.

"Y-yes-s-s—smaster-r-_rr_…..."he whimpered, trying to stem the flow of tears. "I—I—" and despite himself, he was sobbing again. "¡No¡No¡No muera!" He bawled in his native language.

His master smiled. "Whatever the hell you just said, I'm going to Paradise tonight, and there's nothing you can do about it. So, goodbye, Andreo Tonio Pablo…...whatever it was." He could never remember the boy's full name.

"Amo!" Andreo cried piteously. _Master! _"¡No diga eso, amo…!_" Don't say that, master… _But he'd caught the lackluster dullness of the man's eyes, the weakening heartbeat, the slowing, slurred speech and movement.

"Hey..." A mangled arm reached up and traced a bloodstain on Andreo"s forehead. "There's an arrow..." A hacking fit of coughs tore mercilessly from his windpipe. Blood came with it, a spattering torrent of red.

The once-bright eyes dimmed.

"An..." Andreo leaned forward at the fraction of his name, all Audet could utter, and listened intently for any words to come.

"Mm'last wor's..." _My last words... _Round young eyes implored him to continue. "How cliché…...well, ch-" He spat blood and continued. "Change your name! It's-" he choked -"ridiculous!!" And with that he peppered the air with red.

"Sí, amo, sí¡Lo cambiaré estupendo e impresionante!" _Yes, master, yes! I'll change it to something super-cool and awesome!!_

"...Yeah, that..." Audet drew a shaky breath. "Vanessa…..." The name of Andreo's dead wife had barely left his lips when he fell limp, as stiff and insentient as the tree he leant against.

Andreo sniffled a last time at the cold body, then threw his head up at the moon. "¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he howled, like the wolf legend swore he'd evolved from.

**FIVE HOURS LATAH**

He patted down the soil his demised master lay under. The vampaneze, Amara, had been chopped into pieces with his own sword and thrown into a ravine, worthless vermin that he was. Andreo spat on the ground at the thought.

Now, for a name... He thought, kneading his thick scalp. Crusty dried blood crumbled off to his fingers, bringing back a fresh memory, only hours old

_"Hey …there's an arrow..."_

"Sí..." he whispered, then stood up and announced to the world, "MI NOMBRE..." No. He stopped. His master had spoken English, so now it was his language as well.

"MY NAME..." His accent was thick. It was something he'd have to work on, then. He started again.

"MY NAME, IS NO LONGERRR ANDRRREO TONIO VINCENTE MIGUEL PABLO BERNARRRDO RRRAUL AMADO RICARDO LUCAS PERREZ—" here he paused for breath— "BUT—" he paused again for dramatic effect, and with a mighty roar, proclaimed to the world—

"I EM ARRRROOOOOOOOOWWW!!!"

The next day, he tattooed his arms, legs, stomach, and head with continuous lines of arrows.

* * *

Ehe...fun. Whatchoo think? Review please!! It makes Arrow, and more importantly, ME, happy!! (Hehe, kidding, kidding.) 

Like it? Stay tuned for Part TWO by AnyatheRhymer(awright, you finished reading, see her stories!), though that might not come in soon, since she's pretty busy at the moment. But be patient!! She'll have a whiz-banger when she has time!


End file.
